bokuranokisekifandomcom-20200214-history
Evan Moswick
Evan was the oldest of the four princes of Moswick and thus the crown prince - 1st in line of succession, future king of Moswick. He has younger brothers: Ishmael, Eugene and Walter. Appearance & Personality Prince Evan's appearance is described as "exact resemblance to the crown prince's younger brother" which means, current King's younger brother. His earring that is also a sign of loyalty to him is in shape of three tiny ovals set in one line. History Evan was first-born son of the king of Moswick and grew up as his successor, but one day when he was still young he and little Ishmael overheard some noblemen talking about "open secret" of the Royal Family, that he might be not the son of the King but instead of King's brother. It had great impact on him. Since then he slowly started to be afraid that it might be truth and started to fear his own younger brothers. According to gossips, Moswick princes mother, the Queen, was secretly and mutually in love with second prince, the future king's brother. After giving birth to Evan she claimed that he's King's son. Meanwhile second prince plotted against his older brother as he wanted to usurp the throne and the queen, he tried to poison the king, but he failed, fallen ill and died. Because the difference in inherited magic cannot be seen in early age between the one possessed by King's son and king's brother's son, the true parentage of prince Evan remained a mystery. It caused a lot of turmoil between each prince's fraction and eventually lead Evan to see his brothers as hindrance, because if he would not be King's son it would greatly change the line of succession, with him ceasing to be crown prince. It was the source of strife among Moswick princes. During many next years, Evan managed to stay at position of crown prince and started to lead the Moswick and possibly to plot against the King and his younger brothers. Prince Ishmael and court physican found out that he was responsible for fourth prince Walter's poisoning and his death. Moswick was under a threat of other large powerful countries and upon learning about the existance of "light pillar magic" at the vicinity of Rheisberg Castle they decided to seize it and use it as war tool. Prince Evan gave prince Eugene private orders in order to do this. He was to marry Zerestria's princess, activate "light pillar magic" and bring it back to Moswick. He also ordered some of Moswick's finest knights to go on secret mission to attack the castle, claiming false cause that princess Veronica and prince Alois of Zerestria are plotting to destroy the world and they need to be eradicated for their sins. Prince Evan was also giving private orders to priest Lucas and one of those orders were to protect prince Eugene so he could successfully finish his mission. Whether this was trully the truth and more details are still yet to be disclosed. Trivia *When Evan was celebrating his 18th birthday, Eugene was 9 years old, so there's 9 years gap between First and Third prince. *In power struggle between Evan and Ishmael, Ashley Guivarch's father was executed as a scapegoat. Category:Characters Category:Moswick Category:Past life Category:Moswick Royal Family